cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fort Pitt
|slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Nation Summary Fort Pitt is a growing, somewhat developed, and ancient nation at 1543 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Islam. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Fort Pitt work diligently to produce Gold and Fish as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Fort Pitt has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Fort Pitt allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Fort Pitt believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government of Fort Pitt has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. Fort Pitt will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Foundation The Nation of Fort Pitt was founded on the 17th of October, in the Year of our Lord 2007, In the Ohio valley, where three rivers meet. The Allegheny from the north, and the Monongahela from the south meet to form the Ohio river, one of the main tributaries to the Mississippi river and the Gulf of Mexico. The nation was named after the fort which used to guard the valley, Fort Pitt. Today the nation occupies most of the world, and has plans of expanding the empire to the stars. The Armed Coalition of Disturbed Countries October 2007-January 2008 President Soyvier, the founding father of Fort Pitt, was sent a personal invitation by the leader of the Republic of Bob, Bobery, to join the alliance called the Armed Coalition of Disturbed Countries, otherwise known as AC/DC. After joining, the alliance coordinated 1,000,000 dollars, more money than the richest citizen in Fort Pitt had, to be forwarded to the nation to be spent on upgrading the ever outdated transportation systems. At first Soyvier was not active in the inner workings of the alliance, however when the government was coup'ed by the nation leaders Zzzptm and C4talyst in early December following the demise of the beloved leader, Capt Crappy. He began working with the new leaders, and many others on a new charter for this alliance, thus making him a part of the Constitutional Convention. After 4 weeks of this alliance under a the new charter, the Triumvirate decided that the alliance must disband. The Armed Coalition of Disturbed Countries was disbanded on January 9, the birthday of President Soyvier. The Black Defense Council January 2009-September 2008 On the birthday of President Soyvier, he was sent two invitations to alliances. One was from his former leaders to join the Black Defense Council, and one was from a friend, HM4A1 to form a new alliance Allied Forces of Sovereignty, or AFS for short. He accepted the invitation by his old government to join BDC. President Soyvier was active as a lower government member for months until the time of the Bubblegum War, which the leader of BDC, Zzzptm, staged a war to save a friend who was on the brink of being steam rolled by those who had nothing to do but hate him. Private recordings were released by an unknown source and Zzzptm was subsequently forced to resign. Shortly after this event, Pmac627, the brother of President Soyvier, and Angryraccoon quickly devised a new charter to govern BDC which had all holes patched to prevent anything like what happened in the Bubblegum War from happening again. After this, President Soyvier was promoted within the alliance to serve as a senator, and later the Prime Minister, until the NPO-BDC War, yet another scandal in the history of the alliance, where Black Dagger, a former New Pacific Order member conspired with leadership in the NPO through channels outside of those used on Planet Bob, to destroy BDC, the only ally of the New Polar Order to have defended them during the time when the New Pacific Order was forcing change in their sister alliance. During the war, Triumvir Angryraccoon, Hunterman1043, and Evey Jane resigned, effectively putting President Soyvier in command. After more than a week long fight, despite many of BDC nations holding their ground against the ever growing force in the NPO, President Soyvier, as the last natural leader of the BDC, signed surrender terms which would forever doom the alliance. Upon the NPO Viceroy, Dilber, arriving to command BDC, he appointed President Soyvier, Angryraccoon, and Typhyter to fulfill the positions of the Triumvirate. The last action President Soyvier enacted in the BDC was approaching Joey67500 of Element about possibly forming a new alliance. This alliance would later become the Dark Evolution after Legio X and Obsidian joined the negotiations. The Dark Evolution September 2008-March 2009 The Dark Evolution would come to be the biggest regret of President Soyvier's office. Around September 8, the Year of our Lord 2008, the Black Defense Council, Legio X, Obsidian, and Element merged into each other to form DE. At first, the alliance was new, powerful, and was growing beyond expectation. New treaties were being signed, and as the Prime Minister, President Soyvier was more active in international and internal politics than ever. However this did not last. After the first few weeks, one triumvir resigned, and one left the alliance to join Poison Clan, leaving only one triumvir left, Coolgreen44. Breaking the constitution, Coolgreen44 staged a coup, and with the support of the owner of the halls, no one could or would oppose him. After months of bitter takeover by the new regime, and the blindness of it, DE was sent into a downward spiral of inactivity, foreign affairs disasters, and in late February, the Deputy Regent, even though the position held no power whatsoever, declared war on a neutral alliance and shortly after destroyed the alliance halls. Shortly after, President Soyvier was involved in a nose-hair clipper scandal, and was removed from office. Yet another scandal would come. The alliance known as Ether offered to help and support to Coolgreen44 in a time where he was losing control of his alliance. Emperor Coolgreen44 decided to take this as a slap in the face and was attempting to find a way to declare war on Ether. President James Bondage, the newly elected president, resigned the nation of Fort Pitt from the alliance in ruins. The Dark Templar March 2009–Present On March 12, the Year of our Lord 2009, President James Bondage, the newly elected president, resigned the nation of Fort Pitt from the alliance in ruins, and joined the Dark Templar where the nation resides today. The history of Fort Pitt in DT is a short one, yet this alliance has been the home of the nation for the longest. In April however, the Karma War was started by the New Pacific Order, who had framed Ordo Verde for spying. A week or so in, The Dark Templar got called upon by allies to help Karma defeat the Hegemony. DT declared war on She Said She Was 18 on April 23, the Year of our Lord 2009. Shortly after the Order of Light declared war on DT in defense of SSSW18. Fort Pitt was being attacked by 3 TOOL nations, and fighting the existing 1 SSSW18 nation he had declared on at the entry of the war. Despite being outnumbered in infrastructure, technology, and land. The nation of Fort Pitt, under the brilliant command of Commander-in-Chief James Bondage, destroyed a ratio of 10 infrastructure per 1 infrastructure lost, stole 5 technology for every 1 lost, and captured 100 miles of land for every 5 lost, thus giving the nation one of the best war ratios of the war on all fronts. On April 29, the Year of our Lord 2009, the forces of The Order of Light surrendered to The Dark Templar and its allies. DT had destroyed much of TOOL on its own, despite being one of the smallest alliances to be attacking them. The next day the forces of SSSW18 surrendered to the mighty military power of The Dark Templar, thus ending the 1st theater of war for DT. After this, the war settled down, and DT was 100% focused on rebuilding and surpassing what power it had before. Near the close of the war DT was called upon again to start another front, and subsequently declared war on the forces left in Avalon. James Bondage was only able to get his hands on the battle plan for one nation in Avalon due to the fact that all nations within range were in peace mode and could not be attacked. With the surrender of the NPO and TPF finally in early August, closing the Karma War, DT was already past rebuilding and on to numerous growth plans. The Bank of Fort Pitt sent out over $100,000,000 Dollars in aid money to help rebuild and grow DT nations. Since then Fort Pitt has fought in the TOP-C&G War, which pushed the nation to over 1,000,000 in casualties, and weeks of environmental devastation. During that conflict, DT as an alliance fought on 5 fronts; Valhalla, Molon Labe, DOOM, Invicta (Now Regnum Invictorum), and Olympus, and were victorious on all 5 fronts. After the recovery process, and about a year of extra time, DT was once again called in to defend its allies. This time against Legacy, who were fighting LoSS which were allies through NOIR. DT was subsequently attacked by CSN, who in the opinion of Fort Pitt were being controlled at the time by Xiphosis of GOD, who insisted that standing up to his tyranny to defend allies was wrong, and that DT bow down before him. DT refused. After more than a month of excess bloodshed, Xiphosis was forced to let CSN and DT agree to a stalemate. Since then the nation of Fort Pitt has grown exponentially. There are many plans which lie ahead, and those plans will be fulfilled. Government History War History